


Viva Las Vegas!

by LunasWufei



Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [42]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunasWufei/pseuds/LunasWufei
Summary: Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Harry Potter, or anything else I may or may not use in my stories aside from the plot.This is my take on a bunch of stories I have seen. Apparently it is called the 'Vegas Challenge', or some such. Either way, here we are. For reasons, Harry is already seventeen when this takes place, so of legal age in the wizarding world.  Liberties, as always, are taken heavily. It's fanfiction, get over it.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Thor (Marvel), Loki (Marvel)/Harry Potter
Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556170
Comments: 16
Kudos: 392
Collections: Best Harry Potter Crossovers, Best Marvel Crossovers





	Viva Las Vegas!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Harry Potter, or anything else I may or may not use in my stories aside from the plot. 
> 
> This is my take on a bunch of stories I have seen. Apparently it is called the 'Vegas Challenge', or some such. Either way, here we are. For reasons, Harry is already seventeen when this takes place, so of legal age in the wizarding world. Liberties, as always, are taken heavily. It's fanfiction, get over it.

He couldn't remember the last time he had been this completely, and utterly drunk. Shit faced, ass over tea-kettle plastered. Yet, he had been. It had been one hell of a night, and one hell of a hangover graced his head as he woke. He sat up with a low groan, and ran a hand over his face. He sighed and shook his head, then heard a soft, and... well, rather adorable, snore from his side. It looked over to see his bed-mate, his  _ male _ bed-mate. He smirked softly, it wasn't often he paired with a member of the same sex, but it was always fun to change it up from time to him. He moved his hand to wake the male, and then paused when he saw the rather lovely looking ring on his ring finger. 

  
  


"Well... this is interesting ." Said Loki Laufeyson, of Asgard and Jotunheim. He looked at the ring, and before he could take it off, he noticed that it was indeed very lovely. The band was a simple black, with gold inlay and intricate runes. The runes were what caught his eye, and he saw that they were not just for show. They bound him, to this... mortal. He looked away from his hand to the man, and noticed he was mostly awake. One eye was open, and Loki was looking at the greenest eye he had ever seen, aside from his own. 

"Open them both, I want to see the gems that were stolen from the cosmos and given to my husband." Loki said, and it was the last word that had both eyes flying open in complete and utter surprise. The man, well now that he saw it, was very nearly a boy, looked at his hand. 

  
  


"Oh no... Merlin's saggy tits... Hermione is going to flip." The now awake man said, before tugging the ring off, or trying too. He then groaned softly. "Bollocks... I had to use the Potter binding rings, didn't I?" He said, before sighing and looking up at the man who was now his husband. "Harry Potter..." He said, extending his hand, getting it cupped softly and brought up to a pair of sinful lips. 

  
  


"Loki Laufeyson, of Asgard." Loki said, and Harry's eyes went wide, before he laughed almost deliriously and slumped back onto the bed. Hmmm, this was going to be interesting. 

  
  


~VLV~

  
  


Harry Potter woke up, a soft sigh on his lips. What a bloody weird dream. He was glad that he did not have a hangover, because that would have been the icing on the cake. He rubbed his face before reaching for his glasses, then cursed softly as the.... wedding band went past his nose. His eyes opened again to see the Potter binding ring, and then the man who was just getting out of the shower. He took him in, in all his magnificence, and blushed to the roots of his hair. 

  
  


"Ah, my darling husband wakes. I hope you don't mind, I felt rather fuzzy, and I needed to bathe myself." Loki said, and Harry shook his head, admiring the thin, yet sculpted chest of his apparent husband. "If you are interested, I am more than happy to get back into the shower... with you." He said, with a grin, before shaking his head. He was about to speak when he heard a scream, from right beside their bedroom. 

  
  


"SWEET MORGANA!" Came the scream of one Hermione Granger, and Harry groaned softly. 

  
  


"Bollocks..." Harry muttered, before he got up and scampered to the shower, making Loki chuckle as he watched him go. Oh, this trip was getting rather entertaining, that was for sure. 

  
  


~VLV~

  
  


Hermione Granger blinked once, twice... and the a third time, before tilting her head and admiring the male form that was still on the bed, snoring as if she had not screamed bloody murder. The man was... huge. He had to be at least seven feet tall, with a mop of dirty blonde hair on his head. He apparently slept naked, as well, and with the state she was in... she was sure they had had... relations. She bit her lower lip, and then tugged the blanket off. Well, alright then. Apparently he was large  _ everywhere _ and she shuddered, and then the soreness of the night's activities crept up on her. She sat down, huffing and the noticed the not so subtle ring on her finger. If the diamond was any larger, she'd have to pay homeowners tax. 

  
  


It was not that she was very vain, or materialistic, but... it was a rather nice ring. It was large, but not tacky, and held an almost regal elegance to it. She was distracted by the almost overly loud voice of the man in the bed, sitting up with a wide grin. 

  
  


"My Wife, She rouses!" The large man said, grinning and tugging her closer. "Shall I greet thee in the morning with pleasures as such which I sated you our first night joined?" He asked, hands stroking her so deliciously, while she giggled ever so softly as a response. "So be it!" He said, and before she could really get a word in edgewise, her eyes went half closed as this man... her husband, went to work on making her mind a complete mess. 

  
  


~VLV~

  
  


"Alright. So, let me get this straight." Harry started, looking across the small table at Loki, his husband. "You were visiting Las Vegas, with your brother Thor. As in, Norse God of Thunder and all that jazz?" He said, and when Loki nodded with that damnable grin, he went on. "Me and Hermione met you two, all four of us hammered, and we got married." He finished.

  
  


"Yes, that seems to be the issue here, Husband." Loki said, and Harry shuddered as it was said. It was a nice feeling, and the sensations, the magic rolling off this man and entwining with his, was just so very nice. "You are now a prince of Asgard, and Jotunheim. Your friend is a princess of Asgard only, my brother does not have the dual lineage that I do." He said, Harry nodding absently. 

  
  


"Right, so what happ- Sweet Merlin!" Harry started, and then exclaimed when the table was suddenly not in between them, and Loki was sitting right beside him, stroking his cheek.

  
  


"Well, if my Husband so desires, I would enjoy repeating my performance of last night." Loki said, growling seductively against Harry's neck. "I must say, though, I was pleasantly surprised to find my husband pure, untouched by any other..." He whispered that into Harry's ear, and the younger man nodded softly. 

  
  


"Always wanted to save myself for marriage..." Harry said, moaning as his neck was toyed with, and OK, when did his shirt vanish? "Be gentle?" He all but whispered, and was rewarded with a deep kiss, before they were on the bed with a blink of an eye. He sighed into the lips of his husband, and they started to sweetly make out. Harry had kissed a few times, both witches and wizards, but he preferred the wizards by far. Those he tried with, however, always promised never to tell... and they had kept their promise. It was why him, Seamus and Dean were such good friends. Ron was a good bloke, but he had no filter, and that was being nice. 

  
  


Now was not the time to think of Ron, though, especially with Loki doing such sinful things to him. His pants were gone in an instant, and before he could spread his legs to accept his bonded mate, he was brought to the edge of the bed, and Loki was kneeling between his legs. 

  
  


"Loki?" Harry asked, confused, before he gasped and grasped the sheets in a tight grip just as those sinful lips descended onto his previously only half aroused erection. It slipped past Loki's lips with no issue, and no hesitation, and bits and pieces of the previous night came back to him. This time, though, he would remember every last moment of it. His hand, as if acting on it's own, went to Loki's head, and his fingers threaded through those flowing locks. "Sweet Circe..." Harry moaned out, and then hissed and whimpered as the tongue around his arousal started to do a form of devious acrobatics. 

  
  


Loki, for his part, was thoroughly enjoying the pleasure he was giving his bonded. Between the moans, the gasps and whimpers, and the taste of his husband, he was eager and erect himself in no time at all. He'd wait, of course, he wanted to taste Harry again, this time without the bothersome conflicting flavors of the alcohol on his tongue. The thought of that set him on an even more eager path of pleasure to give his mate, his husband, taking him to the root with no issue whatsoever, and earning himself an almost distressed cry of delight as he did so. He smirked softly and winked up at his lover, before resuming his head bobbing, and tongue swirling. 

  
  


Harry did not last long after that, and he gave out a near garbled warning, before he twitched and unloaded into the waiting lips of his husband. Every throb was accompanied by another burst, and while he would not win any medals, there was quite a bit for the literal god that was worshiping him. He huffed and panted, before pulling Loki off of him when he was just giving nothing but continued throbs. 

  
  


"Sweet Merlin... that was incredible." Harry said, slumping on his back, barely noticing Loki take off the rest of the clothes he put on. He did notice, however, when the familiar feel of the lubrication spell hit him. Even in his intoxicated state from the night prior, that was not a spell you just... forgot the feel of. 

  
  


"I'd rather you not speak of another male while I am pleasing you, before or after." Loki said, smirking at Harry's blush and slight slap to his arm. "I think my name should come first." He said, lining up with his husbands entrance, and starting to slowly slip into him. A low growl escaped his lips, and Harry groaned in his own state of delight as he was filled to the very brim... and then some, by Loki's twitching maleness. It was long and smooth, but had the perfect amount of thickness to spread him without being uncomfortable. Harry gasped when he was filled completely, grinding and moving, the backs of his knees hanging on Loki's arms. 

  
  


"Now, my little seiðr..." Loki said, leaning down to kiss Harry, who mewled softly in delight, face aflame as he heard himself. "I will claim you again." He said, before pulling out to just before his tip, and slipping right back in with a low, guttural snarl. It was a tight, clenching heat, and he was not about to do anything but savor pleasuring his husband, to the best of his considerable ability and experience. In and out, strong, deep strokes. Yet smooth, with a gentleness to his movements that had Harry grinding and bucking, twitching with every instant he was full, and begging for it when he was not. 

  
  


Moving back and forth like this, in a dance as old as humanity itself, had Harry on cloud... cloud fifty. Screw cloud nine, this was worlds above anything he could have ever dreamed, and he surprised his husband with one whispered word. 

  
  


"More..." 

  
  


He either did not remember saying it, or was unprepared, for Loki to respond in kind. His ankles were gripped and Loki stood, only to nearly slam down into him with a heated growl. His pace was faster, it was deeper, and every time he pushed in he put delicious pressure against Harry's 'button'. It was enough to make the smaller male cry out in delight over... and over... and over again. Until, at the very end, Harry groaned out in an near strangled cry of pleasure. His walls caressing the length within him, just as his own erupted once more. It spilled on his belly, his arousal jumping in release, and even more so when he felt Loki flood him. It was a new sensation, heated and delightful, but there it was. Every throb in his sore, but blissfully sated, arse was joined with another shot of voluminous seed. 

  
  


"Ah... do you remember now, my mate?" Loki asked, and Harry nodded dumbly, far too gone for words. He was then left vacant as Loki pulled out, before his lips were pressed against his, opening his mouth for that sinful tongue. He felt a tingling in his hips, and Loki smiled at his quizzical look. "A little something... I don't think you want to be leaking of me, do you?" He asked, and Harry blushed before shaking his head, getting another kiss. 

  
  


"Perhaps we should shower, again... before we meet my brother, and new sister." Loki said, making Harry smile softly but nod, before they made their way to the bathroom. They would be about an hour, and two heavy orgasms, late. 

  
  


~VLV~

  
  


"So, I think we're are effectively dead once our guardians find out." Harry said, sipping some tea, making Hermione snort softly. 

  
  


"Oh no. Sirius will be over the moon, and Remus will be disappointed he didn't get to be there." Hermione started, sipping her own tea. "Mom and dad will want to hang me." She said, sagely, and Thor looked pale. 

  
  


"What is it, brother of mine?" Loki asked, smirking at his brother's look. 

  
  


"I do believe father will be rather upset." Thor said, and Loki laughed, before shutting up at his next words. "And mother will be terrible disappointed she was not invited." He finished, and Loki groaned. 

  
  


"I have a plan, brother." Loki said, and Thor nodded. "We stay here, on Midgard, until Ragnarok." He said, and Thor seemed to think of it, before sighing. 

  
  


"I do believe Heimdall will tell mother and father, and then mother will be down to speak with us." Thor said, and Loki cursed again, before sighing. 

  
  


"Yes, I do believe you are correct, brother." Loki said, before Harry snorted lightly and leaned into his bonded. 

  
  


"This is going to be all kinds of fun." Harry said, and Hermione grumbled. 

  
  


"I don't even have my O.W.L.'s yet, we haven't even gotten past fourth year yet!" Hermione said, crossing her arms, and the sighing when Thor nuzzled her neck and kissed her cheek. 

  
  


"Do not fret, my princess." Thor said, and Hermione giggled softly, glaring at Harry when he chuckled. "We shall be with you, as is our right. None but the all-father may forbid us." He said, and Loki grinned. 

  
  


"And if he does, mother will take him to task, and he will revoke his own decree." Loki said, causing Thor to grin back at him. "All-father he may be, but mother will not allow such a thing." He said, and Harry leaned into him, sighing softly.

  
  


"Well, it's only the middle of August. Let's enjoy the rest of the vacation, eh?" Harry said, and Thor stroked his chin. 

  
  


"Perhaps we should, what is the term... ah! Get this over with? Go out into the desert, and speak with Heimdall?" Thor said, and Loki mumbled something, before he explained it to the two midgardian spell casters. 

  
  


"As long as we're back on time, sure. What do you think, Hermione?" Harry asked, before he sighed. "Hermione.... HERMIONE!" He screamed, and she yelped, having been in the process of enjoying Thor's fingers running through her bushy locks. 

  
  


"Yeah... sounds great, whatever you say, Harry." Hermione said, head rolling back and forth slowly. Harry rolled his eyes, it looked like they were going to Asgard. 

  
  


~VLV~

  
  


Asgard had been, in a word: Glorious. Sure, things had been tense at first, with Harry and Hermione having married the two crown princes, but really... they didn't give two shits about that. They were embracing it, and all it entailed, and loved the time they spent in their in laws realm. Loki told them, oh, after about the fortieth day, that they would be able to spend ten times the amount of time here than they thought, as Asgard was the Realm Eternal. The laws of time and space applied differently here. Harry had been surprised, then angry, then happy. He'd miss his friends, and of course his godfather's, but he's get to know his husband more, and his in laws. 

  
  


Hermione was of the same mind, but had the same thoughts as Harry. They enjoyed their time in the golden realm, and then they were back to Midgard, their home, and to Hogwarts. It was a lovely honeymoon, if Harry and Hermione had to say, but they were excited to go back. They were waiting by the large, magical scarlet engine that would take them to school, when they were both embraced lovingly by their spouses. Soft kisses, and gentle caresses, before Loki spoke to Harry, though the message was for both teens. 

  
  


"Though you are at school, we are bonded." Loki said, kissing Harry again. They were there at eight in the morning, far earlier than needed, to get back into the mentality of school and get a nice compartment. "If we are needed, call to us. If one cannot make it, the other shall. Nothing short of eternal warfare can stop that." He said, and Thor nodded, giving his wife a soft, but passionate kiss. 

  
  


"Even if war should hold us, one will hold the fort, and the other shall come to your aid, of that we promise." Thor said, voice deep and booming as always. "Never hesitate. Ever." He finished, and that last addition mostly directed at Harry, and he knew it, but it was nice to have those who cared for you. 

  
  


"We won't, promise." Hermione said, Harry busy nuzzling the chest of his bonded, before they broke apart with one final kiss. Thor and Hermione doing the same, before the two older males vanished with a swirl of color from Loki's magic. 

  
  


"Well, this is going to be a hell of a school year." Harry said, and with a snort from his sister in all but blood, they boarded the train. 

  
  


~VLV~

  
  


Hermione hummed softly as she was unpacking her things in the girl's fourth year dorm, when there was a soft squeal from beside her. Her hand was then wrenched upwards, and Lavender Brown was looking at the large diamond on her finger. The squeal also attracted Parvati Patil, Lavender's best friend, who also started to gasp and sigh in awe. 

  
  


"Oh. My. God." Lavender started. "You're Engaged!?" She asked, more like screamed, and the other girls in the dorm room came over, gasping and tittering over the ring, before Hermione's brain restarted and she tugged her hand back. 

  
  


"No. I am not engaged." Hermione said, huffing softly. "I'm married." She said, before going back to unpacking, but Lavender did not stay silent from shock for long. 

  
  


"Are you serious? What's he like? Is he your age? Are you pregnant? Do your parents know? Was it a contract?" Lavender ask, each question having her step closer, almost on top of her fellow Gryffindor. Hermione was about to answer, when questions came from all sides, and it was really getting out of hand. There was then a low growl and a sharp, and loud  **clap** from the brunette teen. It was infused with a little magic, and there might have been a soft sound of rolling thunder that lingered for a moment. You learn a thing or two when you're married to a god.

  
  


"That's  **enough** !" Hermione said, growling at everyone, the thunder coming back a bit at her ire. "I am married. It's too a wonderful man, and that is all you need to know about it. Don't ask any other questions, or we will have issues." She said, glaring, and the girls backed up a bit. "I swear to Morgana, and the Lady Circe, if I hear about this from anyone else before the end of the week, I will string you up by your short and curlies!" She hissed out, glaring at all of her dorm mates, but especially the gossip queens of the house. "Let me have at least a week's rest, please." She said finally after a few beats, before going back to unpacking, grumbling about nosy witches. 

  
  


~VLV~

  
  


"Whoa... whoa, back up." Seamus said, after getting the short explanation from Harry who was smiling gently as he toyed with his wedding band. "You're tied down, already?" He asked, and Harry knew the real question 'Can we not snog anymore?'.

  
  


"Yeah, Seamus, I am. Bonded properly and everything." Harry said, showing the ring off a bit, still as simple and sweet as before. He gave Seamus a slightly apologetic glance, but the boy huffed and waved it off. 

  
  


"Well, good on you, mate." Seamus said, and Dean nodded, clapping him on either shoulder. 

  
  


"Why'd you go and get married for?" Ron said, finally joining in the conversation. "You've got years to try birds and everything, now you're stuck with the same bird forever?" He said more than asked, huffing. "Well, you can probably take mistresses or something, I guess." He said, shrugging, shaking his head. 

  
  


"Not married to a girl, Ron." Harry said, and Seamus and Dean's eyes snapped to his, and he grinned. "He's got eyes as deep as mine, same color hair too... but he can tame his." He said, grumbling that last bit. "He's tall, and such a gentleman. I know it's going to be a good marri-" He went on, but was interrupted. 

  
  


"You're  **_bent_ ** ?" Ron said, breaking in, his eyes wide. "I... since when!?" He asked, backing up a bit. "You have-" It was Ron's turn to be interrupted. 

  
  


"Oh shut up, Weasley. You don't choose to be bent, and it's not like he was staring at you in the showers, he was too busy snogging me and Dean." Seamus said, teasingly so, with Harry hitting him on the shoulder. "Besides, he's taken now. Bet he doesn't want to look at scraggly teenagers like us." He said, and Harry chuckled, but blushed. 

  
  


"Yeah, didn't think so." Seamus said, before laughing softly. "When do we get to meet him, Hogsmeade perhaps?" He asked, and Harry shrugged softly. 

  
  


"I'll have to see, he's a busy man. He is a diplomat with his slightly older brother." Harry said, and his two friends nodded, Ron still thinking about this all. "Don't tell anyone, I have a feeling Hermione is threatening the girls in her dorm. We want to relax a bit before everyone knows." He said, and there were scattered nods, even from Ron. With as thick as he could be sometimes, he even knew just what an angry Hermione was like, that was for sure. 

  
  


~VLV~

  
  


They actually got three blissful weeks of normalcy, before they were both called to the headmasters office. Harry rolled his eyes when he got the summons, but didn't deny it. He looked over at his sister and she huffed, looking at her own summons and grumbling. 

  
  


"Like it's any of his business." Hermione said, and Harry nodded but shrugged softly. 

  
  


"Let's get it over with, so he doesn't continue to pester us." Harry said, then had an idea, getting up and going to the head table. He walked to where his head of house was sitting, and cleared his throat politely. 

  
  


"Yes, Mr. Potter?" McGonagall said. 

  
  


"The headmaster has asked for my presence, and that of Hermione's." Harry started, and at her nod he continued. "We'd like you to be there, in capacity as our head of house. On top of that, we do not know the password, and we did not want to guess like fools for an hour." He finished, and she frowned softly before she nodded. 

  
  


"Very well, shall we then?" McGonagall said, and Harry nodded, thanking her before the three of them were off to the headmasters office. The two siblings humming 'we're off to see the wizard' to each other. 

  
  


"Chocolate turtles." The cat animagus said, making the gargoyle step aside, before the three ascended the staircase. They were greeted with an 'enter' at the door, before doing just so. 

  
  


"Ah! Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger. Thank you for coming." Dumbledore said, Prof. Snape to the side, glaring softly. "Thank you, Minerva, you may go." He said dismissively, but she did not move. 

  
  


"I think not, Albus. I am here, as requested, in capacity as my two lion's head of house." McGonagall said, a look of agitation on Dumbledore's face appearing, then vanishing in an instant. The agitation on Severus' face, however, was still present. 

  
  


"I assure you, there is no need for that. It's just a private conversation, that is all." Dumbledore said, smiling softly. 

  
  


"Then I shall go." McGonagall started, Dumbledore's eyes twinkling. "If Severus comes with me, seeing as he has no purpose here. Whatsoever." She finished, and as Dumbledore was about to speak again, she cut him off. "I know you trust him, but if you are telling me that you trust him to act in his capacity as head of house Gryffindor, then I will be bringing Poppy here for a mental health check." She said, and he looked for a moment as if he swallowed something too sour. 

  
  


"Very well, very well." Dumbledore said, watching Minerva transfigure some chairs for the three of them. "Now, Mr. Potter." He said, looking at Harry. "We were most concerned when you seemingly vanished with Sirius and Mr. Lupin. I must confess I am curious as to where you were." He said, smiling benignly. 

  
  


"Curiosity keeps the brain healthy, Headmaster." Harry said, not saying anything after that. 

  
  


"Ah, yes. I must apologize, there was not a question there." Dumbledore said, smiling again. "Please, tell me where you were. I must know." He said, and Harry smiled. 

  
  


"No." Harry replied.

  
  


"I beg your pardon, Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore said, slightly shocked. 

  
  


"I said no, headmaster, plain and simple." Harry said, before Dumbledore frowned. 

  
  


"Ms. Gra-" Dumbledore was surprised to be interrupted. 

  
  


"Mrs. Granger-Odinson, actually. A recent development." Hermione said, showing off her rather large ring. "Harry." She said, and her brother showed off his simple, but clear band. 

  
  


"Who in their right mind would share their life, let alone their bed with you, Potter?" Snape said, having had enough of this pointless back and forth. Harry, for his part, did not rise to the bait. 

  
  


"I don't know, Snape, and it's Potter-Laufeyson." Harry said, smiling at his ring, and then his sister. "Is that all, Headmaster?" He said, looking at the headmaster with a rather impressively blank face. 

  
  


"I am afraid not, Mr. Potter. As you did not have permission of your magical guardian, you could not get married. The marriage will be voided, post-haste." Dumbledore said, getting a snort from Harry. 

  
  


"Potter family Binding rings." Harry said, and Dumbledore groaned softly. "Yeah, and Hermione is wearing a ring that make the Potter enchantments look like first year charms." He said, and Dumbledore sighed, leaning back softly. 

  
  


"I must meet with your wife and husband, respectively, immediately." Dumbledore said, and Harry rolled his eyes. 

  
  


"Well, if one of us had a wife, sure. I married a man, headmaster. The Potter rings do not discriminate." Harry said, and Dumbledore looked as if he was just getting more, and more bothered. 

  
  


"Very well then! I must meet with your husband's immediately." Dumbledore said, to the point of near clear anger. 

  
  


"If they are not busy, sure. They have jobs, you know." Hermione said, smiling brightly. "And we are not going to bother them to cater to the whims of a man who they really don't give two damns about. Can we go now? This is getting pointless, and we have classes to go to." She said, standing up with Harry, and crossing her arms. 

  
  


"Make sure they see me, this is non-negotiable. You may go now." Dumbledore said, and they waved him off as if he was nothing and left. Just as they door closed Dumbledore heard a low growl. Oh, wonderful, he forgot his deputy was there. 

  
  


"What in Merlin's name was all of that, Albus?" McGonagall hissed out. "None of your two faced, double-speak, either. I want the truth!" She snarled, getting closer to the desk. Dumbledore glanced to the side, and so did McGonagall, who pinned Snape with a glare. "Sit,  _ boy _ , you're not off the hook either." She said, before glaring at the headmaster, who sighed again. This was going to be a lovely conversation, he was  **_so_ ** looking forward to it. 

  
  


~VLV~

  
  


"What part of 'No', do you not understand, Headmaster?" Harry said, his tone cold as the ice at the top of the castle. "I refuse to compete. Plain and simple." He said, dusting his hands off of each other. 

  
  


"You must compete, or you will forfeit your magic and life!" Ludo Bagman said, looking excited at the thought of Harry competing, and pale at him losing his magic. 

  
  


"Bullshit." Harry said, before opening the paper that had his name on it. "This says 'Harry Potter'. That's not my full name anymore. I have an added surname, I got married." He said, rolling his eyes. "I don't know, it was kind of in the papers for... oh, a bloody month you stupid wanker!" He said, balling up the paper and throwing it at Bagman's head. 

  
  


"It has still created a magically binding contract, you must compete, Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said, before Harry huffed and crossed his arms. 

  
  


"Loki?" Harry asked into the air, and before anything else could be said, there was a deep rumbling of thunder overhead. "Oh, you guys are lucky it’s him instead of Loki." He said, and with a crash of lightning over the castle, there was a flash of lightning in the room, and there stood Thor, god of Thunder.

  
  


"Brother!" Thor said, giving the smaller man a hug. "What ails you so that you call for Loki?" He said, before frowning. "Must I fell those who do you an injustice?" He said, brandishing Mjolnir, ready to do just that. 

"No, I wanted Loki to talk to them about the supposed magical contract I am now bound by." Harry said, giving Thor the short explanation for it. 

  
  


"Even I, with my limited knowledge of magic, know about such things." Thor said, his voice booming as always. "Do not worry!" He said, with a mischievous grin. "I, Thor Odinson of Asgard, will champion in my Brother's stead. So the magic claims it so!" He said, and then a snap of magic had the contract sealed. "I have been looking for a challenge as of late, perhaps I shall find it." He said with another large grin, before turning to Harry. "Take me to my wife, I wish to see her!" He said, before Harry laughed and walked off with him. 

  
  


"What the bloody hell was that?!" Cedric Diggory exclaimed, pointing to the now closed door. No-one had an answer for him. 

  
  


~VLV~

  
  


"Attention all!" Thor bellowed as they entered the great hall, making quite a number of people yelp and scream in surprise. He cleared his throat and went to the standing podium. "Not five minutes ago, I was called to deal with an issue of my brother, Harry." He said, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. "He was chosen, against his will, to compete in this... tournament. I shall be doing so in his stead, as his champion." He grinned brightly. "I am Thor Odinson, of Asgard. It has been many years since I stayed so long on this realm, I will enjoy it!" He said and then clapped his hands together. 

  
  


"Now, where is my wife?" Thor said, and quite a few girls and women got up to answer that claim, as if he was asking for one of them, but were surprised when he was quickly intercepted by Hermione Granger, resident Hogwarts bookworm. The kiss they shared was passionate, but still sweet and rather loving. "Ah, blessed be the fates whom bring me to you. Show me around, will you not, my dear wife?" He said, the term Wife always used with plenty of sweet affection. Hermione nodded and went with him out of the great hall, talking adamantly with him as she did so. 

  
  


Meanwhile, Harry had made his way to his house table, getting some leftover dessert, and preparing himself for the onslaught of questions and comments, he did not have long to wait. 

  
  


"So that's Hermione's husband then, huh?" Came the first question, from Neville of all people. He got a soft nod in return, and a smile from Harry. 

  
  


"I'm married to his brother." Harry said, sipping his milk between a bite of dessert. 

  
  


"Back up a moment, Harrikins..." Fred started.

  
  


"...If that's Thor, you know, god of thunder." George continued. 

  
  


"And you're married to his brother." Fred went on. 

  
  


"Then that means you're knocking boots with..." George paused. 

  
  


"The god of tricks and mischief?!" They finished together, and Harry grinned softly, both of them gasping in complete awe and surprise. 

  
  


"You must introduce us, to the greatest prankster of them all." Fred said, and Harry chuckled gently. 

  
  


"When he has the time, and I am not... as you said, knocking boots." Harry said, blushing just a bit, he was getting better about that. 

  
  


"He's such a hunk of a man! Hermione snagged him up?" Lavender asked, though she wasn't trying to be rude or disparaging to her dorm-mate. Though, her tone was tinged with a bit of jealousy. 

  
  


"Yup. This summer, things happened." Harry said, and that was as far as he got before the headmaster had come back outside, and made his way towards Harry. 

  
  


"Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said, and when there was no response, he sighed and tried again. "Mr. Potter-Laufeyson." He said, and Harry turned to him. 

  
  


"Yes, headmaster?" Harry asked, all innocence and sunshine. It was so thick on the condescension that the foreign guests, even those who could not speak a word of English, could hear it. 

  
  


"Where is Mr. Odinson?" Dumbledore asked, and Harry shrugged softly.

  
  


"Being shown around the castle by Hermione, and knowing them they are finding a room to snog and shag in. I swear, they are exhibitionists." Harry said, chuckling softly, especially when some of the girls around him giggled and blushed. 

  
  


"That is highly inappropriate. When you see them, send them to me." Dumbledore said, and he huffed at Harry's nonchalant shrug, before turning. 

  
  


"So, what's your husband like?" Harry heard from his side, Seamus and Dean smirking at him knowingly. 

  
  


"Oh, Loki is delicious, to say the least." Harry started, going into as much detail as he wanted, without being too risque. Not that he particularly was embarrassed by it, but well, it was his private business. Sooner rather than later, however, they all made their way back to their house tower. When they got there it was to the sight of Thor and Hermione snogging like newlyweds, and well... they actually were. It was Harry who broke it up, with a slight stinging hex to his sister's backside. 

  
  


"Alright, alright. Get a room, or a roof or something. We got firsties that don;t need to see that." Harry said, and Thor laughed heartily, before smirking and picking Hermione up with one hand and walking to the window. 

  
  


"Don't you dare, Husband... I swear to Odin. Thor. Are you listening to me? THOR! Don't you DARE!" Hermione said, and the last word was said in a scream as Thor whirled Mjolnir around and had them rocketing out of the tower, window closing in the wind behind them. 

  
  


"Won't be seeing them for a good few hours." Harry said, before snapping in remembrance. "Damn, the headmaster wanted to see them." He said, mumbling it almost as an afterthought, before sitting down to field more questions about him and his sister marriage to god's. He just knew that Hermione would be getting the bloody Spanish Inquisition once she got back, that was for sure. 

  
  


~VLV~

  
  


"I bring apologies, brother, from Loki." Thor said, sitting at the Gryffindor table, the morning of the first task. Hermione next to him, talking with her friends, while she had one hand on his. "He is speaking at a council of the nine realms, to try to bring justice to the Mad Titan. He will be here when he can." He said, and Harry nodded. He did miss his husband, but he understood the man had quite a bit of duties being the diplomat of the All-Father. 

  
  


"That's alright, he'll be here when he can, and then I am going to pull a Hermione and drag him off somewhere." Harry said, and he got a huff and a playful glare from his sister, before she went back to her conversation. 

  
  


It seemed everyone either loved Thor, or had a healthy respect for him. Even Snape kept away, though that was more fear for his life than anything else, especially after the God of Thunder heard about his treatment towards children and those he was there to teach. He was not a stupid man, and was actively trying to be better about his methods of teaching. He had been, through Dumbledore's orders, a complete and utter prick to every student once he started teaching. However, when you had a god threatening you? That was a good excuse as any to clean his act up, so to speak. 

  
  


"Mr. Odinson." Came the voice of Ludo Bagman, making the large god turn. "It's almost time for the task. Are you prepared?" He asked, and Thor grinned.

  
  


"Aye! I will have Mjölnir and my bare fists. I will meet this challenge head on, like a true warrior of Gryffindor, and Asgard!" Thor bellowed, his house cheering with him. He had, just for the fun of it, requested to be sorted. In an instant the hat had screamed Gryffindor, and the party after that? Oh, it had been one for the records. 

  
  


"Marvelous, well, come then. It is time for the champion's to meet." Bagman said, walking with the large, imposing man. Through some rather creative negotiating, Thor had deemed it so he was not to get points. He was there for the entertainment, and fulfillment of a contract. The other champions would be scored and judged, he would just perform the tasks as best he could, and put on a good show while doing so. 

  
  


He was first to arrive, like an excited child, at the tent where the champions would meet. He calmed down a bit, though, when Bagman came in with the selection bag. Thor hummed in thought, tilting his head, and then took a deep breath. He smiled brightly, gleefully, before he reached in to pull something from the bag. It was a miniature dragon, and he was ecstatic. 

  
“We are to fight these magnificent beasts?” Thor asked, gleeful and hopeful of the response. “I am assuming that we have life sized versions awaiting us?” He asked, and Ludo blinked and nodded. 

  
  


“Well, not so much fight them, but to get a golden egg from the. It holds the clue to the next task. You must use skill and cunning!” Bagman said, before clearing his throat. “I must apologize, Mr. Odinson, but as it is… ah, not a wand.” He trailed, and Thor waved him off. 

  
  


“So be it.” Thor said, and then rested Mjölnir on a bench to the side. “I shall claim it upon the completion of my task.” He said, before sitting down next to his hammer. “I shall go last, as I said, it is for entertainment, not points for me.” He smiled, and watched as the other champions chose their dragons, and went one by one to compete.

  
  


He waited a good hour or so, before he heard his name being called, and then he grinned brightly. He stepped out into the arena, and the crowd went silent as he raised his hand. 

  
  


“I hope I shall be entertaining for you all, I shall do my best to be so.” Thor said, bowing softly, before unclasping his cape, folding it, and resting it on a nearby rock. He looked at the dragon, who seemed perturbed to be there, and then bellowed out three words. 

  
  


“ **HAVE AT THEE!** ” 

  
  


He was then off running towards the beast, who was surprised to say the least, but that didn’t last long. He met headfirst with the larger creature, and started to quite literally, fight it hand to… ah, claws. Had he wanted to, he could have ended it in one blow, but as he had said, this was a show. He was entertaining everyone, and the way the crowd was going off, they were loving it. Fire did nothing to him, and neither did the claws and teeth of the dragon. He went back and forth, until, at the very end of it, he reeled back and slugged the dragon in the head. Said beast wavered for a moment, blinking in dizziness, before slumping to the ground with a huff. 

  
  


The crowd was silent, and then Thor patted the head of the dragon as he passed it, and gingerly picked up the egg. He held it above his head, and then the spectators went  _ ballistic _ with their applause. He joined them in cheering and then walked out of the arena after collecting his cape, smiling all the way. He was met by his wife, and he got a nice, lovely kiss from her. Madam Pomfrey huffing and running diagnostic spells over him, having heard the clashing. 

  
  


“You’re completely fine? But you had no wand!” Pomfrey said, and Thor chuckled deeply. 

  
  


“My husband is a literal god, Madam Pomfrey, it will take a lot to harm him.” Hermione said, giving Thor a kiss on the cheek, just as he claimed Mjölnir and placed it on his belt. “Come, husband, let us meet with Harry and go join the party I am sure is in our tower.” She said, and he grinned and nodded, walking towards the castle. The medi-witch shaking her head. First dragons, and now gods? Good sweet Merlin, this was almost too much to bear. 

  
  
~VLV~

  
  


Harry, Hermione, Thor and Loki were sitting in their join home in Asgard for the holidays, when they were visited by the magnificence that was Fawkes. The phoenix glided over to Harry and presented him with a letter. Harry took it and Fawkes went over to a large conjured perch and sat down, wriggling softly and enjoying the radiance that was his home realm. 

  
  


“Hmmm… it’s from Dumbledore.” Harry said, looking it over, itching to just… toss it into the nearest brazier. 

  
  


“What does that old coot want?” Asked Sirius Black, one eye open as he was on a rather comfy cot swinging back and forth. “Can’t he tell we’re busy?” He said, before closing his eye again. 

  
  


“He wants to know where we are, he is disappointed we left without telling him, and that Thor must return for the Yule Ball.” Harry said, snorting and then actually tossing the letter into the nearest brazier. 

  
  


“Pff, no thanks. I do not want to be gawked at even more than needed.” Hermione said, leaning into Thor, a book in her hand. “Nor do I want everyone ogling Thor more than usual, either. It gets tiresome.” She said, and Harry huffed. 

  
  


“Yeah, welcome to the club. We have t-shirts.” Harry said, getting a mock glare from his sister, before Loki spoke up. 

  
  


“The contract is only binding for the tasks, nothing more, nothing less. He believes we did not read it, he truly has let his power go to his head.” The trickster god said, sipping his mead and reading his own book. Harry was playing chess with Remus, normal chess. 

  
  


“He’s used to getting his way.” Remus said, mumbling a soft ‘check’, to Harry who grumbled softly. 

“He can be used to whatever he likes, I wish to spend this season of relaxation with my wife. Privacy is bothersome to come by on midgard, it seems.” Thor said, and there was a round of murmurs from those around him. They then lapsed into a comfortable silence before Loki spoke again, about an hour or so later. 

  
  


“I was inspecting the… poor excuse for a puzzle you won, my brother.” Loki started, not looking up from the book. “It seems you’re going to have to gather something from the lake near the school. I do believe they will try and have a person you are close to as a hostage.” He said, then blinked at the low, but threatening growl coming from his brother. “Ah, do not worry, dear Thor. I will have… words with the mortals.” He said, and Thor huffed, but still slightly seethed. 

  
  


“Can I be there for that? I want a nice, clean memory to give Sirius and Remus.” Harry said, and said men chuckled but there was agreement all around. Loki did enjoy having his fun, that was for sure. 

  
~VLV~

  
  


“I assure you, Mr. Laufeyson, that Ms. Granger will be fine.” Bagman said, wringing his hands and staring fearfully at the man who could be the embodiment of Salazar Slytherin himself. 

  
  


“First of all, it’s Mrs. Granger-Odinson. She is rather proud of her added surname.” Loki started, his tone soft and almost sweet, which was not a good sign. “Secondly, Mr. Bagman, if you so much as touch her for such a purpose, your torment will not only be legendary, but it will be near endless.” He said, smile wide, with plenty of teeth to show for it as well. 

  
  


“I hope I did not hear a threat to a Government official, Mr. Laufeyson.” Dumbledore said, disappointment coloring his tone. 

  
  


“Oh, that was not a threat, Dumbledore.” Loki said, smiling still, eyes darkening. “It was a  _ promise _ .” He near hissed out. “I take the safety of my family very seriously, and she is my sister, after-all.” He said, leaning back to entwine his fingers with Harry’s, who was snickering ever so softly. 

  
  


“I also see no reason for Mr. Potter to be here.” Dumbledore said, getting an unimpressed look from Harry, and a soft sigh as well. 

  
  


“I wanted to be here, to see what kind of nonsense you’d pull out of your arse about Hermione needing to be a part of this.” Harry said, not even flinching at the hard look he got from his headmaster. He had stared down Odin, not for very long mind you, but Dumbledore was literally nothing to the All-Father. 

  
  


“That is highly inappropriate, not to mention rather rude of you, Mr. Potter.” Dumbledore said, getting a shrug from the teen. “I should hope you will not continue to be such a crude young man, I find myself disappointed in you.” He said, tsk-ing softly at the teen who shrugged yet again. 

  
  


“Good for you, headmaster. I don’t care.” Harry said, before glaring. “And it’s Potter-Laufeyson. Get it right, it's permanent.” He said, grumbling and leaning back. 

  
  


“I have to agree, headmaster.” Loki said. “I am finding myself getting increasingly agitated by this. Regardless, my reasoning for being here is done. Though, I may or may not find myself around the castle some more. It’s rather… quaint. I like it.” He said, getting up with Harry, and then walking out of the office with him. As they were leaving the staircase, Loki hummed in thought. 

  
  


“Do you think, my love, that he is aware that one of his professors is wearing a disguise?” Loki asked, and Harry blinked, clearly surprised. “Ah, so you do not know either. Interesting. I will look into it, hmm?” He said, and Harry nodded, before they shared a kiss and made their way around the castle, enjoying each others company and the home-like feeling of the ancient building. 

  
  
~VLV~

  
  


“Bartemius Crouch Jr. Very clever, if I do say so myself.” Loki said, leaning against the wall in the quarters of DADA teacher, Alastor ‘Mad-eye’ Moody. Said man turned and had a spell leaving his wand, which was swatted away like an annoying fly. 

  
  


“Now, now. I am trying to be nice. Sit.” Loki said, the last word snarled out, and the man had no choice but to sit. The oppressive magic on his shoulders forced it, and all he could do was glare. “Polyjuice potion, a rather interesting thing.” He said, ‘Moody’s’ flask in his hand. “Where is the real Alastor, Bartemius?” He asked, and the man narrowed his good eye, before there was a blade inches from it. 

  
  


“You entered my husband into a tournament meant to kill him. I don’t take kindly to that, mortal.” Loki said, gone was the playful trickster. Here was the Tyrant, the one the Norse made stories and spoke of in the dark and whispers. “I have tortured beings with far more mettle than you, killed thousands who looked at my family the wrong way. If you think you are safe from my wrath you are sorely mistaken.” He said, his aura plunging the room into darkness. 

  
  


“There is a trunk near the bed, he’s in the last compartment.” Crouch Jr. said, shuddering softly. His lord was immortal, powerful and dark, but this was a dark  _ god _ . He could feel it in his bones, his very core. 

  
  


“Good boy.” Loki said, before growling softly. “You will take me to this… dark lord of yours, Mortal.” He said, standing up and letting that darkness seep back into him. “I will have words with him, for once again interfering in the life of my husband.” He said, blade gone, and princely persona back on his face. 


End file.
